Various types of medical infusion pumps are known in the art. One common type of infusion pump is a peristaltic pump, in which fluid is made to flow through an elastic tube by external compression of the tube. Typically, a peristaltic mechanism, such as a set of cams or fingers, compresses the tube in a cyclic pattern at a sequence of locations along the length of the tube, so as to cause the fluid to flow through the tube at a desired volumetric rate. Peristaltic infusion pumps are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,158, 5,395,320, and 5,807,322, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, as well as in the above-mentioned PCT patent applications.